l' Appel de la liberté
by VALANDRA51
Summary: Et si ils avaient découvert les agissements du centre plus tôt. Et si ils avaient eu le courage de s'avouer leurs amours et de le suivre.


TITRE : L'APPEL DE LA LIBERTE  
RATING : TP  
RÉSUME : Et si ils avaient découvert les agissements du centre plus tôt. Et si ils avaient eu le courage de s'avouer leurs amours et de le suivre.  
DISCLAIMER : Les personnages du Caméléon ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas. Je peux juste me vanter d'avoir trouver l'idée de cette fic  
NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : J' ai quelques autres fics en préparation mais je ne suis pas vraiment sur qu'elles soient intéressantes donc j'ai décidée de publier celle-là ce sera comme une sorte de test pour voir si j'ai les autres risquent d'être intéressantes ou non. Ne faite pas trop attention aux fautes je ne suis pas vraiment une pro de l'orthographe.  
INDICATIONS : cette fic se situe juste après la simulation que Miss Parker et Jarod on fait afin que Jarod prenne conscience du sexe opposé et de la sexualité.

Bonne lecture! J'espère que cette fic vous plaira ! Plein de reviews please (même mauvaise)

Il en avait plus que marre qu'on l'utilise comme cela. Il n'était pas un jouet après tout ni encore moins un robot prêt et au garde a vous a chaque fois qu'ils le lui ordonnaient. Tout cela il l'avait appris la semaine dernière, ce fut un choc, une révélation, elle lui avait appris, elle lui avait fait ressentir des choses qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant et cela n'était que le début mais il et elle l'ignoraient encore...  
Flash back  
- Tu es une fille n'est ce pas ?  
- En effet.  
- Comment t'appelles tu ?  
- Mademoiselle Parker.  
Et voilà ces quelques mots prononçaient par des enfants innocents qui ignoraient encore qu'une flamme venait de naître et qu'elle les réchaufferait et protégerait toutes leurs vies ...  
Un peu plus tard  
- Tu sais les filles sont mures plus tôt que les garçons !

Des lèvres qui se rapprochent pour enfin se frôler. Baiser encore anodin : baiser encore enfantin. Mais ce baiser celle leurs destins et malheureusement pour eux leurs passés les rattrapent.  
Fin du flash back  
Retour dans une chambre un jeune garçon s'affaire à déconnecter les caméras vidéos qui se trouvent dans ce qui semble être sa chambre. Puis ayant réussi son oeuvre, il sort de sa chambre et se dirige vers l'ascenseur. Ne vous y trompez pas il sait très exactement ou il va... il part rejoindre son coeur...  
5 minutes, 10 étages et 1 escalier plus tard il est enfin arrivé à destination. Il n'a rencontré aucun problème en cours de route, il toque doucement à la fenêtre de sa chambre, cela aurait été beaucoup trop dangereux de passer par la porte d'entrée. Et telle un Ange elle lui apparaît et vient lui ouvrir.  
- Jarod ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fait ici ? Tu n'es pas censé être confiné au niveau souterrain 27, enfermé à double tour et sous surveillance vidéos constante ?  
- Si, bien sur, mais tu sais bien que ce n'est ni une petite serrure, ni une petite camera de pacotille qui vont m'arrêter et en plus il fallait que te parle.  
J' ai découvert des choses en fouillant dan les archives de ton père   
- Quoi tu es rentré dans le bureau de mon père et pour lui voler des informations en plus.  
C'est inadmissible ! Comment as tu osé !  
Il interrompit la jeune fille et dit :  
- C'est a propos de ta mère ou plutôt de son soi-disant suicide.  
La jeune fille avait blêmît  
- Qu'entends tu par soi-disant suicide !?  
- Ta mère ne s'est pas suicidée en réalité c'est ton père qui l'a fait assassiner par un certains M. Cox. Et avec l'aide de M. Raines ils ont maquillés cela en suicide.  
- Non, je ne peut pas te croire ! Tu ne racontes que des mensonges ! Je ne devrais même pas te parler car mon père me l'as interdit. Il m' a dit que je ne devais plus te revoir après la simulation de l'autre jour. J'ai déjà enfreint son autorité quand je suis venu te voir dans ta chambre ce soir-là.  
- Je sais. Mais si tu ne me croit pas peut être que tu croira cela : c'est un dossier sur l'assassinat de ta mère que j'ai trouvé dans le coffre-fort de ton père. Il y explique tout : pourquoi il devait faire disparaître ta mère car elle s'était rendu compte de ses agissements et qu'elle voulait nous emmener loin de lui et loin du centre.  
- Nous ...  
- Oui, nous. Elle avait prévu de nous emmener tout les deux !  
- Et pourquoi tout les deux ?  
- Je ne sais pas ...  
La jeune fille parcourue le dossier de son père qui corroboré parfaitement les dires de Jarod.  
Au fur et à mesure qu'elle tournait les pages des larmes coulaient de ces yeux.  
Jarod touchait par le désarroi de la jeune fille, la consola et la prit dans ses bras, c'était comme si ce geste était naturelle entre eux, comme si ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. Elle se sentait bien dans ces bras comme si rien ne pouvait lui arriver jamais.  
Elle se détendit peu a peu et quitta l'étreinte si chaleureuse du jeune garçon.  
- Qu'allons nous faire ?  
- Réaliser les dernières volontés de ma mère.  
- Pardon ?  
- Oui, nous allons partir loin de ce centre, loin de cette vie comme elle le voulait. Et tout les deux !  
- Mais tu n'y penses pas comment vivrons nous ? Âpres tout nous n'avons que 15 ans !  
- C'est simple. Non !  
- Ah bon ? fit le jeune garçon qui ne voyait toujours pas ou la belle brune voulait en venir.  
- Oui, n'es tu pas un Caméléon après tout  
- Si, bien sur que j'en suis un et puis !  
- Donc tu peux prendre n'importe qu'elle identité n'est ce pas ?  
- Oui, et alors cela ne nous avances à rien car même si je peux exercer tout les métiers possibles et inimaginable ce n'est pas cela qui va me faire vieillir.  
- Pour un Caméléon, Jarod, tu es bien long à la détente, je trouve.  
Il te suffira de trafiquer les comptes du Centre pour obtenir tout l'argent qui nous sera nécessaire ainsi que tout les papiers dont nous risquerons d'avoir besoin.  
- Oui, mais si cela venait à ne plus fonctionner.…  
- Alors tu jouerais en bourse ou aux jeux. Bref tout ce que tu pourra faire de derrière l'ordinateur de notre maison.  
- Notre maison ?  
- Ben, oui, il faudra bien que l'on dorme quelque part. On ne va tout de même pas dormir sous les ponts.

- Et comment fera t'on pour que quelqu'un de saint d'esprit nous loue un appartement ?  
- On paiera quelqu'un qui prendra notre place auprès de l'agent immobilier : un intermédiaire qui signera les papiers et rencontrera les personnes à notre place. Tu acceptes alors ?  
- Oui, c'est d'accord.  
- Bien, prépare tes affaires et rejoins moi au niveau - 1, ensuite on s'enfuira par la bouche d'aération qu'Angelo nous a montrait à la mort de Faith.  
- Et Angelo ? On ne l'emmène pas avec nous ?  
- Non, de toute façon Angelo ne risque rien ici et puis il nous sera plus utile ici : il nous servira d'indic. On ne sait jamais au cas ou ils retrouveraient notre trace.  
Et quand on dans quelque années si tout va bien on reviendra le chercher et on détruira ce satané complexe comme ma mère le voulait. Ce Centre et l'oeuvre du Diable et non de Dieu et c'est un démon qui le contrôle. Et quand arrivera ce jour j'exterminerais ce démon pour tout le mal qu'ils nous a fait. Mais on reparlera de cela plus tard pour l'instant il vaut mieux qu'on se dépêche de filer avant qu'il ne remarque t'on absence.  
- Oui, tu as raison. Je te rejoins donc dans une demi-heure.  
Melle Parker ?  
- Oui, Jarod ?  
- Je... Je t'ai... Je t'aime.…  
- Moi aussi je t'aime Jarod : c'est comme si je t'avais toujours connu et que nous étions fait l'un pour l'autre.  
- C'est pareil pour moi mon Ange fit il en l'embrassant passionnément mais ils durent se séparer rapidement l'appel de la liberté ne pouvant attendre davantage.  
Une demi-heure plus tard nos deux tourtereaux se faufilaient à travers les nombreux circuits d'aération du Centre en direction de la sortie, de la liberté et de leur délivrance.10 minutes leur suffit pour atteindre le bout de ce labyrinthe et déboucher à l'air libre : ils étaient libres à présent, heureux d'être ensembles et content de commencer une nouvelle vie à deux. Ils abandonnaient leurs passés derrière eux et se dirigeaient maintenant ensemble vers l'avenir.  
Gros plan sur deux bureaux du Centre sur lesquels est posé une note  
La première est écrit d'une écriture fine et stylisé et dit : J'ai suivi votre conseil Sydney : je suis mon coeur. Merci pour tous vous avez remplacé mon père ces dernières années. JAROD  
Et la deuxième plus courte ne comporte que quelques mots : ADIEU, père ! signé A. Parker  
La scène se termine avec deux enfants assit sur une plage devant une énorme cascade le jeune homme passant une bague au doigt de la jeune fille et la jeune fille accrochant au cou du jeune homme une chaîne sur laquelle trône également un anneau argenté.   
En se rapprochant on peut les entendre parler :

- Je promet de t'aimer pour le meilleur et pour le pire, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans joie comme dans le malheur, jusqu'au ce que la mort nous sépare.  
- Mon ange j'étais mort avant de te rencontrer et je suis née le jour ou tu m'a aimé.  
Je jure solennellement devant Dieu et les Hommes aujourd'hui de t'aimer et de te chérir dans la joie comme dans le malheur, dans la prospérité comme dans la maladie, pour le meilleur et pour le pire jusqu'au ce que la mort nous sépare  
Ils n'y a rien de plus beaux que deux enfants qui se jurent un amour éternel sous les etoiles  
THE END


End file.
